


Hard to resist

by Kaminari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And a small amount of angst, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive!Harry, Top!Harry, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminari/pseuds/Kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, what happens after This is us premiere in New York City, when boys get back to their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to resist

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, hi there. So I saw that precious livestream from This is us NYC premiere and those two beautiful things happened: http://mofosland.tumblr.com/post/59475462464/cocoalou & http://mofosland.tumblr.com/post/59475326957/harry-touched-louis-bum-i-repeat-harry-styles and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. After 3 a.m., while I was trying to fall asleep, a sudden urge to write a story hit me so I thought why the hell not. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and basically everything, lol, especially because I haven't written anything for a long time. Hope you'll like it anyway!

The ride back after the premiere in New York is pretty awkward. Surprisingly, Louis and Harry are allowed to ride in the same car, however, Louis remains quiet until they arrive to the hotel.

"What the fuck, Harry?" He finally asks just as they walk into their room. "Couldn't you at least try to keep your hands off that fucking charger?!" 

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything, just wanted to help you! Besides, I always do nothing, always pretend that what we have isn't even real!" Harry shouts, looking angrily at his boyfriend. "Don't you get it? I'm getting really sick of all this shit!"

Louis sighs as he simply doesn't have a clue what to say. He knows how hurt Harry is because of what they were told to do by management. So is he. But they can't do anything about it, can they? 

"Yeah, me too… But you should control yourself! It's already fucking hard for me to stay away from you in public, your hands near my dick and on my bum aren't really helpful, you know?!"

Harry growls and pushes Louis, immediately pinning him into the wall. "Why does everything always have to be about you?"

"What are you talking about?" The older boy whispers, ineffectively trying to wrench himself from the grip even though he's already feeling tightness in his pants just because of Harry's behaviour.

"You're the one who always talks how difficult it is for you, how it sucks pretending that you're so in love with your beautiful girlfriend, so much that you couldn't be happier with anyone else..." He bites Louis' neck and then looks straight into his eyes. "Don't you wonder how hard it is for me? Being aware that everyone thinks I'm some kind of a fucking womanizer even though I only have eyes for you."

Louis moans quietly, lowering his gaze. “I know, Haz... But we have to carry on with this shit for now.”

“Do we really?” Harry grinds against him. “Why don’t just fuck it and show everyone our love?” 

“You know we can’t do this. Not yet...” Louis bites his lip, trying not to squirm. 

“I know... But I just miss the way we were before, when no one cared what people thought about us, when everyone could see how happy we were.” Harry sighs, nuzzling his neck. “I miss touching you in public.” He feels heat on his cheeks just thinking about it. 

“I miss this, too. Miss the feeling that I belong to you no matter where or with who we are.” Louis confesses, smirking a little when he hears Harry’s quiet groan. 

“You’re right, everyone should know that you’re only mine and no one, except me, can touch you.“ He purrs into his ear, starting to feel more and more uncomfortable in all these clothes. 

“Mark me, then.” Louis whispers seductively, grinding a little against the younger boy. “I want them to see that I’m yours. At the worst, they’ll just think that it was Eleanor’s work.”

Harry growls possessively, letting go of Louis’ hands, nearly ripping his t-shirt while trying to take it off and then pushes him onto a bed. “Don’t you fucking dare to even talk things like that.” He sucks a dark bruise on his neck and starts planting hot kisses on it. “I’ll kill her if she ever touches you more than she already does.”

“I know you will...” Louis moans loudly, getting painfully hard. He doesn’t like admitting it but nothing turns him on more than Harry’s dominant side. He desires to feel that his boyfriend completely owns him. 

“Good.” Harry says into his ear, touching his chest with fingertips and goes lower to get rid of Louis’ trousers. “So hard for me, baby.” He starts to palm his cock through the material of boxers, leaving marks on his collarbones at the same time.

“Harry...” Louis gasps and lifts himself a bit so that he can takes off the younger boy’s shirt with his trembling hands. “Come closer.” He pulls him so that their chests are pressed together and then kisses him on the mouth. 

Harry smiles as he kisses back and bites his lip gently, earning a quiet groan from the older boy. He slowly takes off his boxers and strokes his dick a couple of times. “Lube?”

“In the bag.” Louis answers, wiggling a little on the bed as he waits for Harry to come back.

“Patience, love.” He whispers, pushing one finger inside him.

“F-Fuck you.” Louis stammers, quickly getting used to the feeling of Harry’s finger stretching him. “And give me another one.”

Harry chuckles but complies and starts sucking marks on his inner thigh at the same time. Louis moves a little, trying to feel his fingers deeper and moans with pleasure. “More...”

His lover inserts third finger into Louis, getting more impatient with every second.

“Fuck, stop... I’m ready.” Louis says after a few moments. “Don’t wanna come without you.”

Harry nods, takes out his fingers and peels the rest of his clothes off himself. He sighs with relief and put some lube on his dick. “Shit, I forgot a condom.” He suddenly swears and wants to get up but Louis immediately stops him.

“Don’t care, wanna feel you better.” He blushes slightly, making him swallow loudly. 

The younger boy takes a deep breath and carefully enters his boyfriend. He waits as Louis adjusts to this feeling while pressing tender kisses on his whole face.

“You can move now.” Louis interlaces their fingers when Harry does what he wants and quickly speeds up. The older boy moans loudly, meeting each thrust with his hips. 

“You know...” Harry starts with a slightly trembling voice after he hits Louis’ prostate. “Sometimes I hate how fit you are. It’s too fucking hard to resist when I see you on days such as today, when your eyes are shining with happiness and pride. You’re just too beautiful.” He kisses him on a forehead.

Louis moans, feeling incredible heat on his cheeks and the whole body. “Speak for yourself. Girls are all over you.” 

“Jealous?” Harry stops moving for a moment and just stares deeply into his ocean eyes. 

“No. None of them can have you.” He grins, feeling butterflies in his stomach. “Now fuck me harder, you idiot.”

Harry grins back and gets back to thrusting into Louis, feeling that both of them are really close. After few more minutes, Louis moans his boyfriend’s name as he comes and Harry soon follows.

Harry cleans them both and then pulls Louis closer so that they can cuddle. “Love you, Boo Bear.”

“Love you, too.” The other boy smiles lovely at the nickname. “Can’t believe that girl wanted to kiss you though...” 

“Oh, so you were jealous after all?” He presses a gentle kiss on his temple. “I think I have an idea how to stop her next time. Do you think I should get a ‘I love Larry Stylinson’ tattoo so that everyone knows who I belong to?”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Louis shoves him playfully, not being able to suppress a smile. 

“You love it.”

“Yeah... I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated ♥


End file.
